vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne d'Arc (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Jeanne d'Arc (English: Joan of Arc; born 6 January 1412), La Pucelle, the Maid of Orléans, is a national heroine of France and a Catholic saint. She had one of the highest known counts of Precursor DNA and wielded a Sword of Eden to victorious battles during the Hundred Years' War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with the Sword of Eden Name: Jeanne d'Arc, Joan of Arc, La Pucelle, the Maid of Orléans Origin: Assassin's Creed Heresy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, French Knight Powers and Abilities: Abilities= - Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Diseases, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation and Life Absorption (As an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally be able to resist the powers of all the Pieces of Eden) - }} |-|With Equipment=Energy Projection and Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Shockwave Inducement, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Negation, Extrasensory Perception, possibly Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (With the Sword of Eden) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Due to possessing one of the highest counts of Isu DNA, she should easily be superior to most Isu-Hybrids and should at the very least be on par with Desmond Miles, Alexios and Kassandra), higher with the Sword of Eden (Should be amplified to similar levels as Alexios) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than the rest of the Isu-Hybrids in the series. Was also amplified by the Sword's power) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (At their weakest, Isu-Hybrids have been shown to hold their own against big game animals like alligators, bears, elk and even big cats like lions), possibly Class 5 (Isu-Hybrids have repeatedly been shown to overpower big animals like crocodiles, hippos, cattle and even Olympos Projects like the Minotaur. Was also empowered by the Sword of Eden, which should put her on par with Alexios) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ Stamina: Incredibly high. Was claimed by her lover Gabriel Laxart to be full of liveliness and immense amounts of energy Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weapons. Several dozens of meters with the Sword's blasts Standard Equipment: Her standard armor, Sword of Eden (Which was later used by Arno Dorian) Intelligence: Above Average. Was a successful French knight who led many successful campaigns against the British Occupation to keep them out of France during the Hundred Years' War. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Knights Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Military Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Hybrids Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users